Obsession
by Nanashi1
Summary: Stalker was a really harsh word. Why use it, if you could just as well use, 'interested? This is a NaruxSasu OS


**This is a giftfic for **_**arashi-wolf-princess, **_** her friend **vampygurl402 asked for it. **It's her birthday on August the 30th, so I wish you a Happy belated Birthday! Have a good one! **Apologies for the delay! I've been inactive for some time due to connection problems. **I hope this makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All rights are reserved for Masashi Kishimoto, the great.

**Warning:** This story is categorized 'mature'. It contains sexual contents (explicit!) and strong language! Therefore this story may not be appropriate for underage viewers. All characters are OOC! This story will contain Sakura- bashing!

Enjoy ! =)

* * *

Much like '_stalker_', '_obsession_' was such a strong word. It implied, that his mind was continually preoccupied by just this one thing. That it bordered on mania. Personally, he felt more comfortable when one called him _'mildly interested_'. After all, '_obsessed_' people could not stop. It was like a compulsion, that forced them to keep going, to keep stalking. Their mind they had created an alternative universe, in which the object of their affection had noticed them and returned their love. In their worlds, they shared this unbreakable bond that would overcome any hardship. But it was nothing like that in his case.

He simply let his eyes follow _that person_. He noted details and memorized things. Sometimes his body felt pulled towards the other, like they were two poles of the same magnet, and then he would not be able to stay away. Sometimes his eyes would watch the DVD _that person_ had rented just a day earlier. Sometimes his ears would listen to the music _that person_ had played in the electronics shop. Sometimes his hands would reach for the item _that person_ had accidently brushed on his way out of the store. Sometimes he would buy, what _that person_ had looked at for just a second longer than usual. Sometimes his feet would follow _that person_ to his favorite restaurant, where he would watch him eat from afar. Where he would listen to him ramble about his day to the chef. He would wish to be that chef, to be this close to him. He would feel jealousy curse through his veins, would feel his hand clench into fists. But he wouldn't act on his feeling. He would simply keep listening. He would drown in _that_ voice and feel himself relax. He would know the same things the chef had learned, by the end of dinner. And he would feel better about himself.

Sometimes he would watch the other leave, before he causally walked over to the bar and pocketed the chopsticks _that person_ had just used.

But that was all just sometimes. It didn't mean anything. After all, he had never even attempted to follow him home. After all, chopsticks were truly the only thing he collected. After all, he knew, it was all one sided. He could stop at any given time if he chose to. It thing was just, he didn't want to stop just yet. It was only a little over a year since he had discovered _that person_. And there was still so much to learn about this person. There was still so much unknown, that fascinated him.

If he were to list all the things he knew about _that person_, it would not take him more than a couple of hours. If he were to hang up every picture he had of _that person_, there'd still be white of his walls visible. If he truly were a stalker, if he truly were obsessed, surely there would be more.

He was aware, how different their social statuses were. He knew, they didn't share the same interests. That they didn't have the same friends.

They didn't even attend the same high school. They never exchanged a single glance. They had never spoken to each other before. Their paths had never crossed.

_That person_ did not know he existed. But that was okay. He was okay, with being the only one who knew, how great they would be together. He was okay, with watching from afar. He was okay, with not being part of _that person's_ life. He was okay, with not doing anything about that. Because he was **not **a _stalker_. Because he was **not **_obsessed_. He was just curious to have found someone so different from him. He was content with knowing such a wonderful person existed.

* * *

In his second year in high school he had been forced to join the student council. He had not been very keen on it. His fellow student had voted him without his content. He didn't even put himself up for vote. The girls from his class must have done it.

When news reached his ear about his election, he had wanted to wring someone's neck. It didn't matter whose. But news traveled too fast and before he could revoke, his father had heard about it and congratulated him over dinner. He had been so proud to know, that his younger son now, too, was a member of the student council. He cloaked himself with the knowledge, that both of his sons were striving to become politicians. There was no getting out after that. He never opposed his father.

There meetings took place in the western part of the school building. The room was big. Six tables formed a hexagon for the members of the student council, so that all were able to face each other.

The president would sit alone at the head, facing the door but overlooking the room. His table was the only one to stand alone. No other table would touch it. There was about a foot of space to each side before the next table was placed. On the president's left would sit the vice-president. On his right would sit his secretary. After that there'd be two representatives from each year, one male, one female.

In the beginning he had been placed on the third place to the right from the former student council, the second next to the secretary. His fellow representative, a girl named Sakura, sat opposite to him. She would blush ever so often, if he so much as breathed in her direction. Apart from the three people that formed the head of the council and the six representatives from the three years, there was a male teacher, named Hatake Kakashi, who was in charge of all the active clubs in school and next to him was the male school nurse who went by the name Yaguchi Kabuto. What his part in all this was, he did not know to this day.

He was never keen on any of this anyhow. So he would stay out of every discussion and let his eyes and mind wander. Conveniently enough, he had an undisturbed view of the school yard. The soccer field to be exact.

His school was more about politics and art and music, there were barely two club activities that included sports. One of them being table tennis. So the soccer field was useless to their school. Which is why, the school had rented it to a neighboring school's team. A school, which was known to harbor delinquents and the likes. Sport was supposed to be their creative outlet of their anger issues. So whenever he needed to get away from all this idiocy around him, he would watch the other school practice. And that's when he first saw _that person_.

* * *

It had been almost two month since he had joined the student council. They had met six times already and it was becoming more and more agonizing. He just wanted out. Away from all this. Away from all those stupid people. But he could not let down his father, so he sucked it up.

Today two, a meeting had been called, to discuss some exaggerated topic, that no one really cared about, but was used to make little people feel big. Something like the cafeteria's system and how it needed to be maximized. Stupid. Useless. They had not changed the freaking system since they had built the school, they would not change it now. Not when the sole reason to do that was some overachieving brat with rich parents. He sat broodingly in his chair and watched the soccer team, like he had done so many times before. The same people, dressed in the same tricots, doing the same warm-up routine. Like always.

And then it happened. An unknown man, dressed in the team's bright orange jersey, ran up to his fellow players and jumped a redhead on the back.

It felt like lighting had struck his body. His back straightened to get a better look. His hands wound themselves into fists. His heart hammered against his chest. His ribcage hurt. His breathing stocked. His eyes stung with the need to blink, but he resisted giving in to the urge, in fear that this might be a dream.

A dream, in which a bright spirit had come to free him from his burden. A spirit so free, it could not be tamed. A spirit, which had manifested itself in a tanned body with bright blonde hair. A spirit, which showed his blinding white teeth as it threw his head back and laughed. A spirit, which stole his heart in a beat. Mere seconds had past, but he could tell, that it had been enough time to change his life forever. He, Uchiha Sasuke, had finally fallen in love for the first time in his life.

After that first encounter, Sasuke's eyes had been glued to the other's form. For all the meeting, he had been deaf to the words of the council members. His eyes had never left _that person_ form. They had hunted him. His mind had drunken up every move, every play of those muscles, like a sponge. His ears, although well aware of the impossibility of it, had tried hard to listen to _that person_. Tried to catch the breath that must be in sync with the heaving chest. His ears rang with the unheard laughter that must be so clear and free. The air around him became heavy and stuffed. Looking at such freedom made him realize just how imprisoned he had really felt up until now. Never had he laughed like that. Never had he felt, he needed to. But right now, in this moment, he wanted nothing more, but to join the team on the field and break free. Damned be his perfect brother. Damned be his overbearing father. Damned be this hierocratic student council. Damned be all, that kept him from enjoying the right of freedom, he was born with.

For all of the two hours of the meeting, his eyes followed that person and his mind played out different scenarios, in which he spoke to _that person_ and made him fall in love with him.

Sometimes he imagined how perfect their life would be together. He could just tell, that they were polar opposites. He could just tell that they would complete each other to such perfection all others could only dream of. He just knew, once they got to know each other, once their relationship had started, there would be no stopping it. They would be together until death did them apart. _'First love never works out'_, his ass. Their love would beat all the odds. Their love was so perfect it was su_rreal._

None of his thoughts were acted upon. He just kept watching. Imagining what it could be like.

* * *

He became the president of the student council in his third year of high school. If only to be able to keep watching the object of his affection.

His first changes had been matching the meeting times of the council to the training times of the soccer team. He had rearranged the tables, so that he now had a perfect view over the field. He had made himself a key to the room, so that he may use it, whenever there was a soccer game on the weekends. After some talking and convincing, he was now in charge of the contract that had been struck with the team's coach. He made sure to give them a place to train in the winter, which was clearly visible from his spot on the council. He had made himself silent partner of the team, managing it from behind the curtains. If only to be in charge of the tricots. They jerseys were now dark red and black and much shorter. Arms and legs were barely covered. Sasuke could now freely follow the droplets of sweat that ran down _that person's_ body.

They had still never exchanged a single word.

Most of the new council members were hand-chosen by him. Being the student president was hard enough when you were in your last year and needed to focus on your exams. When the president was continuously preoccupied with everything but counseling, he needed to be able to relay on the other members to leave him alone.

His secretary was a quiet guy called Tenbin Juugo. He had chosen him personally to be by his side. They had been in the same class since freshman year. They had never really purred their hearts out to each other, but they shared an understanding only found between true friends. He needed someone, he could trust. Someone, who would not fight for his attention but stay quietly by his side and let him be. Someone, who didn't ask too many questions, but let him have his privacy. Juugo was perfect. He wrote down everything that happened during each meeting, so that Sasuke may go over it in private. This way, there was absolutely no reason to pay any attention to the council at all. Juugo never asked, why Sasuke came to the meetings anyhow. He never asked about the soccer team, although he must have noticed the other's stare. Maybe Juugo had followed his eyes now and then. Yet, he had never voiced a single question. Good.

Both representatives of the third year were other friends of his. On one hand, there was the guy named Hozuki Suigetsu. Sasuke had struck a deal with him. If Suigestu became member of the council, Sasuke would create a swimming club, which only existed on paper and would allow his friend to use the school's pool in whichever way he liked at whichever time he felt like it. Suigetsu hadn't thought twice before he had joined. Good.

The other third year was a girl named Uzumaki Karin. She had a serious crush on him and was annoying as hell. Usually, he would stay as far away as possible from girls like that. But incidentally she was also the cousin of _that person_. Being in contact with her, helped his chances of ever meeting _that person_. And with well placed and carefully worded questions, she was a source for information. She was also the one, who had raised the interest to the person on his left:

His vice-president was a girl named Haruno Sakura. She had been the one, who had nominated him to join the student council, he knew now. She had also been his fellow representative. She had been in love with him forever. She followed him everywhere. Never stopped talking. Never stopped asking him personal questions. He absolutely hated her. Yet, Karin had hinted to him, that _that person _imagined himself to be in love with her. It made him detest that woman so much more. It was in no way _that person_'s fault. After all, _that person _did not yet know that there was a perfect partner out there. That there was someone, who'd complete him. _That person_ did not yet know Uchiha Sasuke. And until the day came, where they could finally meet, he'd just have to watch the bitch on his left and make sure she stayed the hell away from _that person._

* * *

The sun was already setting. The members of the council left the room, one after another. Only three people remained. Juugo, Sakura and him. Juugo had finished packing his belonging and bid them goodbye. Sasuke didn't react. He stood at the window, a cup of hot tea in his hand, watching the soccer team. Watching _that person_.

The weather was smoldering. Rainy and hot. Sasuke had used to hate that weather until he had found out, that this was the kind of weather, in which _that person_ would rid himself of all offending clothes and chased after the ball presenting his chest. Now, whenever he woke up and noticed the heavy clouds outside his window, a heavy lump of arousal would settle in his stomach and would remain there until his eyes had had their fair share of _that person_ and he was under the shower at home, where he would give into the overwhelming urge to pleasure himself.

Now as well, he desperately focused on suppressing his erection until he was home.

Sakura walked over to him, invading his personal space like always and came to a stand next to him.

"So Sasuke-kun", she muttered.

From the corner of his eyes, Sasuke noticed the blush on her face as she brushed her ridiculous colored hair out of her face and hooked it behind her ear. He didn't blink. This wasn't going to be important anyway. Outside was what was important.

"I... well... We are finally alone and I thought...", she giggled with her annoying voice, in a way she thought cute. As if.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes but then he would have needed to stop watching _that person_. Nothing was worth that. No one was worth that. He did however, threw her an annoyed look and scoffed. A split second later, he looked back down onto the field. And nearly had a heart attack as his eyes met stunning blue. Their eyes met! He was looking at him! Holy...! In shock Sasuke loosened his grip on his tea and the hot beverage spilled all over his pants.

"Oh my god, Sasuke-kun! Are you hurt?"

But he didn't notice. There was no pain. Sakura was no longer there with him. It was only the two of them. Only him and _that person_. _That person_ that had yet to break their eyes contact.

He was so preoccupied with his inner turmoil, that he did not notice, how Sakura dropped to her knees and started to fumble with his pants. He didn't notice, how Sakura tried to pry away the soiled spot from his leg. He didn't hear her say, how afraid she was, that he was burned. He didn't hear her explain, that it was better to strip out of his pants. He didn't feel her opening his fly.

All of him was captured by _that person_.

_That person_ narrowed his eyes and mouthed words to him. Their first words! Sasuke's knees buckled with the sheer incredibility of the situation. To steady himself he buried his hands in the pink hair in front of him and held onto her head like a drowning man. Their _first words_ and he hadn't been able to read _that person_'s lips. His breath hitched. He could no longer stop his erection from forming.

_That person_'s eyes bucked before his lips formed an angry yell and he stormed away. The spell was finally broken and Sasuke stumbled back and fell into a chair. He was heaving. He still wasn't aware of his surroundings. He wasn't aware of Sakura's dark cheeks. Or how she was still on the floor, stuttering. He wasn't aware of the tent in his shorts. He shuddered as he remembered those eyes and how they had held his'. Finally. Finally he had been noticed. Now, _that person_ would realize how great they would be together. How perfect they were for each other. Sasuke was sure of it. So sure, a new wave of excitement ran down his spin, fuelled his arousal. He was leaking precome. A dark wet spot appeared on the tent in his underwear.

The door slammed into the wall and revealed a breathless, shirtless blonde. Sasuke almost moaned. Instead he smiled. _That person_ had come for him. He had understood what they could be. He was here to take him. He straightened as he moved to get up. But he didn't manage to stand as _that person_ tackled him to the ground. Sasuke almost came. He was here. This was real. They would finally be together. Sasuke raised his arms to pull the other closer, just as a fist came slamming into his face. He blinked but his mind didn't understand what was happening. Not yet. His ears were ringing as fist after fist connected with his face. The ringing was too loud. He couldn't understand what _that person_ yelled at him. His body was paralyzed.

It was Sakura who finally pulled the blonde off of him. She was in tears and clearly shocked. But not as shell-shocked as Sasuke. What had happened? Had the blonde not noticed? Had he not felt it? Had no lightning struck him as their eyes met?

Disoriented he moved into a sitting position. Questioningly stared at _that person_. His voice was barely a whisper as he asked: "Why did you do that?"

A roar of sheer anger escape the other's throat as he lunged himself onto Sasuke once again. This time he choked him. But he didn't answer.

Sasuke didn't fight it. It didn't make sense to him. Nothing did anymore.

Once again, it was Sakura who freed him. This time she resorted to violence and hit the blonde again and again. That got Sasuke's attention. He might not understand what was going on exactly, but no one, _no one_, was allowed to touch _that person. His person! _And then her words became clear to him as well:

"You dork! You idiot! What are you doing to my Sasuke! You brutal ogre! Get off of him, you hear me? Get off!" Sakura yelled as tears rolled down her face. So ugly.

The blonde had thrown his arms above his head trying to protect himself. "Sakura-chan!", a whiny voice said, "Stop it, Sakura-chan!"

Never before had Sasuke heard his voice like that. Raving fury rushed through his veins as he realized that Haruno Sakura made it sound like that. He scrambled over to them and roughly shoved the girl away from the blonde. She didn't even seem to notice as she latched onto his arm a split second later and hovered all over him. But Sasuke had already tuned her out again. His eyes had found the blue one's in front of him. Tried to hold them. Tried to read them. Tried to convey his feelings. It didn't work.

The blonde turned his head almost the same second and avoided looking at him, as he tried to get Sakura's attention. It was all her fault, Sasuke realized. If it weren't for her, it'd only be the two of them. They'd be happy. They'd be together.

'And if it weren't for her, he wouldn't have noticed you', a tiny voice in his head said. And as much as he tried to ignore it, he knew it was the truth. As much as he hated her, as much did he need her. She was his ticket to the heart of _that person_.

Reluctantly, he forced his eyes upon the girl. "Sakura", he said coldly, "get off!"

The girl hurried to obey. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun? Naruto is an idiot! He always has been! I'm so sorry for what he did! He..."

Sasuke turned away from her and faced the blonde. He noted that the other was still angry, yet he still didn't understand why. It just didn't click. Maybe if he asked. Maybe if he explained. Maybe if he confessed. Maybe...Maybe...

But he was scarred. So scarred. Their first encounter wasn't at all what he had imagined. So in a way, he was relieved as the coach of the soccer team, followed by Hatake Kakashi entered the room.

"Maa, Maa and what's going on here?", Kakashi asked.

"It was Naruto, Sensei", Sakura hurried to explain "He came out of nowhere and attacked Sasuke! He..."

"Shut up!" Saskue interrupted. He was so sick of it. So sick of her. Why couldn't she ever stay out of t? "You are so annoying!"

Sakura's eyes widened and glistered with tears.

He didn't feel sorry for her at all.

"Oi, asshole, you can't talk to her like that!"

Sasuke turned his head. Couldn't the other see, that he did all of this for them? Didn't he see, that it was all her fault? That she was a thorn that poisoned their relationship? That she was the toxin that polluted the very air around them.

_That person_ must be so kind-hearted, he ignored all of it. He would only see the good in people. Sasuke's heart grew out to him. He would be the strong one, he decided. He knew, what was good for them. And he would protect them! "Tch, dobe!" he said and hoped, that all the adoration in his heart reached the other.

"Hah? What'd you call me, bastard?" All of the blonde's attention was now solely on him. Finally.

Sasuke held back a smile. This was it. It was okay. The other just wanted to keep their bond a secret, just like him. There was only the two of them, who would understand anyway.

"Now, now, Naruto, we wouldn't want another fight now, would we?"

It was quiet for a while.

This time the coach tried to start the mediatory discussion: "Now, Naruto, why don't you try to explain what happened here?"

The blonde threw him a defiant look, before his eyes fell back onto Sasuke. He clenched his fists. He ground his teeth but he did not speak.

"Okay", Kakashi spoke, "Sasuke? What seems to be the problem?"

Sasuke shrugged with his shoulders as he kept watching the blonde. They should be alone. It should only be them. All the others should just go and rot in hell. Who needed them anyway? All he needed was the blonde.

Their teacher coughed. "Sakura?"

She just blushed but didn't say anything.

It was quiet for a few more moments, until Kakashi spoke yet again: "Does this problem have anything to do with your pants being undone, Sasuke?"

The coach, coughed nervously. Sakura blushed crimson and the blonde clenched his teeth even harder.

"Huh?", Sasuke blinked confused as he looked first at his teacher and then down on himself. It was true. His fly was open and his shorts were tousled. Confused he looked around the people in the room. His teacher and coach seemed to share an opinion as they watched him very closely.

And then slowly it dawned on him. He had spilled the hot tea on his pants as he had met the blonde's eyes. Sakura had scurried to relieve him of his pants o prevent a burn. He had held onto her head and... Sasuke felt sick. What must have it looked like from the other side of the window? A girl dropping to her knees and fiddling with his pants. Him, steadying himself on her hair... Oh god! Oh God!

That's why there was so much anger! The blonde thought, that him and her... No! No! NO! He would never do this! Never! Panicked he looked at the blonde, searched his eyes for answers. Surely he must be wrong! _That person_ couldn't possibly think he would do such a crude thing! But there was no understanding. No trust. Just pure, white anger.

Now Sasuke was really sick. All the violence. All the screaming. It was jealousy. Of course! They had only just found their mutual love. The blonde didn't know him yet, he didn't know, how faithful he was. There was still room for doubt. Oh God!

"NO!", he screamed and jumped up.

"I would never!" He needed to make him understand!

"Not with her! Not with anyone, but..." he stopped himself. It was still too early for them to come out. Their relationship was still in the making. It was no good to confront him with the world's close-mindedness just yet. No reason to scare him now. He forcefully stopped himself from talking. Instead chose to straighten his attire.

It was quiet in the room, but Sasuke could just tell, that his teacher was having a blast.

He needed to get away. Get out. Home. He needed to think. Needed to find a way to make everything right again. "Unless you have any prove that would back up your hideous theory, I'd like to leave now, if I may!"

He waited exactly ten seconds before he stormed out of the room and ran. He didn't look back. He didn't stop until he was halfway to the train station. Only then did he slow down. He finally noticed that he had left all of his belongings behind. He finally registered the pain all over his body. His face felt numb. His mouth tasted like blood- he must have bitten his cheek. His pride had taken a low blow. Yet, it was nothing compared to the pain that radiated from his heart. He felt like crying. Everything could have been so perfect. Why, oh why, did that woman have to ruin everything?

* * *

His feet dragged along the concrete as he made his way over to the station. Only a few meters were left, but with every step his feet became heavier. His shoulders slumped. His nose itched, but he didn't sniffle. He would not give that woman that much power.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind him. They came closer quickly. At first he didn't care until he heard it. _That_ voice. He knew that voice. He loved that voice! Hope rose within him. _That person_ had understood him. He knew, Sasuke would never do such horrible thing with that woman. Within seconds, his heart had taken up speed and his cheeks had flushed. He turned around to see _that person_ running towards him. It was exhilarating. All this time it had been him, to follow him. Run after him. And now, finally, their rolls had been switched. Oh and how much it said about them! Sasuke had run as well. For _that _person to have caught up to him already, oh how desperate he had to be to catch him. Arousal was already cursing through his vein again. This time, he was sure, he would not be let down.

He waited impatiently for the other to catch up.

As Naruto came closer, Sasuke noted, that the other didn't look as happy as he had imagined. He frowned. Apparently there was still allot to explain. But Sasuke was confident it wouldn't take them long to clear things up.

Finally they stood in front of each other. A little displeased Sasuke saw, that the other had not brought him his stuff. The fact, that he could not detect any signs of the other's stuff, either, satisfied him a moment later. It just showed how much he rushed to catch up to him. Next time, Sasuke would leave him enough time to grab both their bags.

"Yes?" he asked. A small smile was playing across his lips. Most of it was hidden by the shadows of the evening; the rest appeared as a smirk.

"Listen, asshole..."

Sasuke held up his hand. "No need for that, now", he said. "We are alone"

The blonde in front of him looked confused but shook his head a moment later and picked up, where he'd left off: "Listen, _asshole_, what the hell, did you think you were doing to Sakura-chan, eh? You can't just..."

Again, Sasuke interrupted him: "I know. I'm sorry. It must have looked awful from where you were standing. Just believe me, when I tell you nothing happened!"

"Of course you would say that!" the blonde scoffed.

"It would appear that way, but trust me, when I say _nothing_ happened!"

"Why would I trust you?" the blonde bit.

Sasuke was taken aback. But then he realized that this was indeed the first time they spoke. It aroused him so damn much; he forgot what he was going to say. He pondered what he could say to clear the misunderstanding and chose to tell him the truth. "Listen", he said very calmly. He had raised his hand to lay it on the other's arm in a calming matter, but he was afraid, he'd faint. For a few seconds, his hand hung in the air and both of them looked at it. Finally, he let it fall back to his side. Next time. Now, he needed the blonde to understand. "Listen", he started again, "I spilled hot tea on me, when... I spilled the tea onto my pants and Sakura was trying to prevent a burn. The moment you...For a moment I felt faint and steadied myself on her head. I sat myself in a chair a moment later. That's all it was. A horrible misunderstanding. I didn't even know it was one, until just now. Believe me when I say, I would never, _never_, to anything that..._disgusting_ with someone like her! "

Naruto looked doubtfully at him. He wasn't convinced.

"Remember," he said," when you stormed into the room, I sat on a chair. Sakura was nowhere near me! "

As Naruto scratched his chin, Sasuke knew, the other really did try to remember. Apparently with result, as the worry-lines on his forehead cleared. He grunted.

Sasuke almost chuckled. But he held back. He needed to say it, before this moment was over: "Trust me! You can trust me! There is no reason to be jealous!"

Instead of ridding the other of all the remaining doubt, like he had hoped, the blonde's mood changed to the worse. "No need to be jealous? Are you insane? You are all she ever talks about! Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that! It's exhausting!"

"Sakura?", now it was Sasuke's turn to be confused. What did she have to do with jealousy?

"Yeah! Sakura-chan! She's got the biggest crush on you! It's nice for you to reassure me and all, but seriously, I don't know you! And Sakura-chan is the greatest girl ever! It's only a matter of time, until you, too, will fall for her!"

"Me? Sakura?", Sasuke's mind was completely blank. His mouth just kept on repeating things he had heard.

"Yeah! Dude, keep up! She's trying to woo you! There is no way you'll be able to resist her forever!"

"Sakura?... You are jealous because...", but his voice broke before he was able end the sentence.

"Because I thought you were into her, too. Duh!"

Sasuke felt empty. What was that fool talking about?

"Anyway, now that the misunderstanding is cleared and all, I was thinking... Could you back of maybe? Give me a chance to get my girl?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Lame, huh? Asking your rival for a favor? Still...What'd say?" He stretched his hand out.

"Sakura? You are...in love with Sakura?", Sasuke asked breathless.

The hand was still pointing in his direction, as the blonde said: "Yeah, 'course I am. That's what this is all about, right? Dude, everyone always tells me how smart you are. But in reality, you are a bit from the slow side, huh?"

Sasuke's mind was still bank. He suddenly remembered that he already knew about the blonde's crush on Sakura. Karin had told him many months ago. Somehow, he had just forgotten. He had thought that once they met, everything would miraculously work out.

And then it clicked. All this time, he had thought, he was in control. That he knew the difference between reality and wishful thinking. He thought, he knew, it wasn't real. He thought, he knew, that they weren't in a relationship. That they didn't share the same feelings. But he had been wrong. Somewhere along the way his dreams and wishes had become reality to him. He had thought it was only a matter of time until the other realized everything Sasuke already knew. But finally, finally he understood that everything up until now had been in his head. There was no magical understanding between them. They did not share an unbreakable bond. The love he felt was one-sided. He could not force Naruto to feel the same. And Naruto wouldn't ever feel the same, no matter how much time passed. Just because he had found his soul mate in Naruto, did not mean, he was the blonde's soul mate. He finally understood that he hadn't been mightily interested. He had really and truly been obsessed. He was a stalker!

Sasuke's heart broke. Humiliation and embarrassment warmed his body. Cold sweat tried to cool it down again. What to do? Naruto still held his hand towards him. Waited for him. No, Sasuke shook his head, not him, just his hand. Just his promise to clear the way.

And then something changed in Sasuke.

He might not be able to have everything. He might not be able to become the blonde's heart and soul. But he could still have something. A fraction of what he strived for. Maybe it could be enough to hold him together.

A plan to get what he wanted was already forming in his head. And as much as he hated every part of it, if it would get him what he wanted, he would do it! He would stoop as low as he had to. If he had to throw away his pride, he'd learn to live without it. If he had to resort to lies, he'd turn the sky pink. If he had to use violence, he'd become the strongest person this world had ever seen. Nothing was going to keep him away from Naruto. No one! Not another second! If he couldn't have everything, fine. That was one thing. But he would not have nothing!

He looked up and swatted the blonde's hand away. Already, his heart squeezed and hurt with what he knew, would hurt them both. His ears already rang, so they were not forced to hear, what he knew, he needed to say: "You are right, you know? Sakura really is a great girl"

'LIES!', the little voice in his head screamed, 'Lies! All of it! She is horrible! Disgusting! Nothing of her is great! Only you, my love, only you are great!'

"What?" the blonde hissed. Fists shook at his side.

"I said, you are right, I should probably go for her", he said. The confidence in his voice betrayed the shattering of his heart.

'Never!', his inner voice kept yelling, 'Never would I go for anyone but you! It is your fault! You forced me into this! Everything is entirely your fault! Why won't you love me? I'm perfect! Us! We would be perfect!'

"You wouldn't!" Naruto threatened.

Sasuke thought of all the hopes he had had. All his dreams, all his wishes. Then he remembered the humiliation from just seconds ago. The embarrassment and anger that still warmed his body. And he put all those feeling into his voice, so that it sounded the way he felt. The worst: "You changed my mind"

The fist collided with his jaw and this time, Sasuke embraced the pain. If he couldn't have Naruto's love, then no one could have it, he swore. He would take it all. Every person the other even looked at twice. He would snatch them. He would make the other hate him, if only to have him look at him. He would make him pay, for what he had made him feel.

* * *

Sasuke had thrown a few fists as well, before they had finally parted ways. After that he stayed home for the rest of the week. He watched the bruises on his face and body faint. Part of him wished, they would remain to remind him of his plan. To make sure he stuck to it. This part of him was afraid he'd turn back into the pathetic person he had been for the last one and a half years.

Another part of him wished he was that person again. Wished, he was still too focused on the object of his affection to notice how demeaning he acted. That was also the part of him that still loved Naruto with all his heart. Fortunately enough, it was the smaller part of him. Still it took all his power to resist falling into old habits. He had to constantly remind himself of his goal.

Before he met Naruto he had lived to please his father. Pride and reputation had been everything. He persistently competed with his brother for the affection and attention of his father.

After he met Naruto, he had lived to be noticed by him. For the first time in his life he had made an effort to be noticed by someone other than his father. For the first time ever, he had wished for freedom. His desire to be better than his brother had simmered. An understanding had brought the brothers together and their relationship improved.

Now, without Naruto, for the first time ever, he lived for only himself. His father was proud of him. He had a good relationship with his brother. He was free. He was still in love with the blonde, but he knew full well, it would not work out between them. The hurt he had felt that day, drove him to the next level. And he needed to hold onto it. It was the sheer uncontrollable urge for retribution. An eye for an eye. A lot of people would get hurt along the way. He would get hurt along the way. Naruto would get hurt. But it was the only way for them to stay together.

* * *

When he came back to school, word had already spread and rumors were whispered wherever he went. He hated them. He hated all of it. But it was a necessity, which would help him achieve his goal.

It was easy to approach Sakura. He had known, even before Naruto had told him, how she felt for him. Now, that he focused on it, it was so much easier. And it was so effortless to use her. She let her guard down around him. She threw her heart at him. All he had to do was pick it up, play it to the beat for a bit and then crush it. The last part, he would enjoy. He would make her cry and beg, before he would show her hell. After all, it was all her fault.

Every time he spoke to her, the voices in his head would become louder. They ordered him to hurt her. They craved her blood. Yearned for her tears. Sasuke forcefully suppressed them. He needed more time. He needed to become stronger, first.

* * *

His fellow student council members were surprised by his sudden change in demeanor. The way he straightforwardly flirted with the vice-president stunned them. Karin showed her frustration every chance she got. Suigetsu made lewd comments all the time. Sasuke ignored them. He also ignored the way the girl flushed in silent satisfaction. She thrived in the attention. Sasuke loathed her for it. His own suffering went unnoticed by most. Only Juugo, who held back whatever opinion he had, took him aside. Once. A few weeks after the incident.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Sasuke scoffed. His innermost thoughts wanted to surface. Wanted to be heard. He wouldn't let them. His heart wished to spill all of its pain. Wished for an open ear. He would let it. This was his vengeance. It belonged only to him. "Yeah", he muttered, "I'll be fine"

Juugo let it be after that.

* * *

Sasuke still watched Naruto from his spot in the council. His eyes had been conditioned to follow him. To train them otherwise would take time. For now, he didn't stop it. Looking at the blonde, watching him, reopened the fresh wounds. His heart bled shame and resentment. Both of which were pointed only at himself. He had done this to himself, he knew. It had all been in his head. But if it hadn't been for Naruto, he had never become like this, he thought. Naruto was the key. The medicine to heal his broken soul. He just needed to find a way, to swallow that pill.

After the meeting, it was once again only him and Sakura. This time he sat in his chair, while he looked out of the window. The soccer practice was almost over, he could tell. They were already warming down. His eyes shifted to Sakura, ran over her form. She was draped over the table, reaching for a fallen pen, without avail. It was more than convenient. He got up from his chair, quickly checked the yard. His heart skipped a beat, as he became aware of the blue eyes on him. Slowly he walked over to Sakura. Involuntarily or not, his hips wiggled just a tad provokingly at the blonde. He came to a stand behind Sakura and looked down on her. His stomach turned on the prospect of what he was about to do. Acid bubbled into his mouth. He grimaced, but a look over his shoulder, confirmed the blonde's eyes still on him. He could do this. He _needed_ to do this, he reassured himself. He took a step closer to the girl and bend over her. His fingers enclosed the pen, as his body was closely pressed against her backside. He lingered for a few seconds. He felt her breathing quicken. As she pressed back into him, he stepped aside. This was enough, he thought. He couldn't do more for now. Otherwise he would throw up. He silently handed Sakura the pen. Once again his eyes drifted to the soccer team.

Naruto stared at him. His mouth ajar. Unmoving.

A not so tiny part in him stirred. Made him feel alive once again. Kept him going. "I'll take you home", he said dismissingly.

"What?" Sakura squealed happily.

Sasuke's ears felt like bleeding. Never had they heard such a nasty tone. Unblinking he looked at her. "You don't want me to?"

"Of course! Oh Sasuke-kun! It's just so surprising! I never thought..."

"Pack your bag! We're leaving", he interrupter her ruthlessly.

The whole way back, Sakura was never quiet for longer than five seconds. Nothing she said made sense. No two sentences had anything to do with each other. He didn't want to listen to her, but the pitch of her voice made it impossible to tune her out completely.

She kept clinging to him, her hands encircled his arm. She was so heavy. His muscles were straining to keep an upright position. The worst part of their journey had been the subway ride. It had only been four stations, but all this time she had pushed her body against his. She had rubbed her legs against his and her chest against his side. It made him so sick.

Finally, they were in front of her house and he could barely hold back the relieved sigh that threatened to pass his lips. Unceremoniously, he wriggled out of her grasps and pushed her towards the stairs. He needed to stay strong. He could not let his true feeling show just yet. Just a little longer, he told himself, as he said: "You should go now. I'm sure you parents are wondering where you've been"

As he turned to leave, a hand clutched his sleeve and prevented him from doing so. He looked back over his shoulder, to find the girl's cheeks red.

"Well, you see", she stuttered but halted.

He waited for exactly ten seconds before he rudely freed his arm. There was no need to listen to her. He was sure, it was nothing he wanted to hear. He took two steps, before Sakura had caught up to him.

"Wait", she breathed. "I...My parents are away. So, there is no one... I mean, if you would like..."

Sasuke's blood ran could. Fucking hell, she was asking him for sex! What the hell was wrong with her?

'See? See how awful she is? She does not deserve Naruto! She is not worth him! She should just die! I should kill her! I should...'

"Sakura-chan!" a voice interrupted his inner voice and spared him the rest of this horrifying conversation.

As he watched the blonde running over to them, he felt himself falling in love with _that person_ once more. Just a little more. He was his hero after all. He had saved him so many times before. Now was no exception.

Naruto came to a halt next to them, completely out of breath. He must have run the whole way. Sasuke felt rage claiming his feelings of adoration. Naruto had not run this far for him. He had not been this out of breath for him. What was so much better about her that made him put in so much more effort?

'Nothing', his inner voice said. 'Nothing is better than us. No one is or was or ever will be better than me! I am the perfect partner for him! Only I can complete him! I am his soul mate! I make us whole!'

A hand fisted his collar and the blonde pulled him close to his face. Sasuke could smell the sweat from his skin. The cologne on his cheeks. His breath. He could do nothing, as he felt his knees buckle from the sheer overwhelming experience of this. They had never before been this close.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, ah?"

The blonde shook him none too gently. Sasuke didn't mind.

"Let him go, you oaf!" She said, as she pulled on his arm.

"But Sakura-chan", the blonde whined, "He's no good! Your parents are out and he was totally going to take advantage of that!"

"You Baka!" she yelled, as her face colored. She hit him hard over the head.

"Sakura-chan!" he whined.

Sasuke was getting sick of this voice. Naruto was not whiny! He never was! That stupid woman was abusing his man! Hitting him, oppressing him! Oh, how he hated her!

"You should go", he said

"Haah?" Naruto got back into his face.

Sasuke did not flinch as he added: "Sakura"

"What? But Sasuke-kun, he..."

"Leave!" he ordered.

Reluctantly she turned to her house but did not enter her house before threatening Naruto once more.

When she was gone at last, Naruto very grudgingly let go of his collar but did not move away. Sasuke didn't want him, too, either.

"So..." Naruto said.

"So", Sasuke echoed.

"What are you doing here?" he bit out.

"What did it look like, dobe? I was taking her home!" he answered coolly.

"It didn't look like that at all" Naruto raised his voice.

Sasuke ignored that. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto growled. "Now listen here, you little..."

"You really want to do this here?" Sasuke asked and pointed at random window from Sakura's house.

Naruto growled again. "Fine!" he spit, "Come!"

To Sasuke's utter disbelieve, the blonde climbed up the stairs to the house next to Sakura's and causally pulled out a key to open the entrance door.

"You live here?" Sasuke breathed flabbergasted.

"Problem with that?"

Sasuke didn't answer but stared at the blonde, taken aback. All this time. If he had just talked to Sakura sooner, he had found out, where the blonde lived, without stalking. He couldn't believe it!

"Coming? Or are you to good for my shabby little apartment?"

'Hell no!', his inner voice screamed. 'I'm not too good for anything you want me to do!'

Quickly, Sasuke suppressed the voice. This chapter of his life was over, he reminded himself. He had a new ambition. There was no need to get excited over something like this anymore. "Tch"

* * *

He tenderly climbed the few steps and followed Naruto into the apartment complex. They walked all the way to the last floor and down the hallway to the last door. There, finally, Naruto put his keys into the lock and opened the door. He entered the room without thinking. In oppose to Sasuke. He was almost having a heart attack from the prospect of entering holy ground. His new goal in honor, but this was Naruto's home. It was very likely that he would throw caution into the wind, forget all about his plan and just grab what he could, before running home. Maybe he could nick a few pictures. Baby pictures even. Maybe he could use the bathroom under some pretense and get a used towel for his collection. His penis gave an exited twitch at the probability of it. Maybe he could nick...

"What now?" the blonde asked annoyed.

Sasuke just knew, that his voice was gone. "Hn"

And he stepped onto the forbidden ground.

The flat was small. Much smaller than the facade of the house would suggest. The kitchen was adjoining to the bedroom. There was no living room. The TV was placed opposite of the bed. At the end of the corridor was the door to the bathroom. There were piles of dirty clothes everywhere: The bed, the floor, the kitchen table, the windowsill. Sasuke grew faint with arousal. All of this had at one point been covering the body he had devoted himself to. It would smell like him. Skin particles and sweat would be all over it. Jesus! His boner was becoming more evident. He needed to distract himself. His eyes wandered.

As many clothes as there were, there must have been at least twice as many plants, he noticed. Naruto had everything: Cactuses, Monkey trees, Peppermint, Basil, Lavender, and to Sasuke's amazement, he even spotted a small tomato plant on the small balcony. If Naruto knew he loved them? Of course not, he reminded himself, up until a few weeks ago, he didn't know he existed. But even coincidentally, it pleased Sasuke greatly. Maybe if he told him, the blonde would remember? Maybe he would share some with him?

"Oi! Don't just stand there!", the blonde muttered frustrated. "Come and sit!"

Sasuke did as told and took a seat on the worn out couch. The couch Naruto usually sat on. He squirmed a bit, trying to occupy as much space as possible. Thinking about the possibility, that the blonde at one point had sat naked on this very spot, blinded Sasuke for a second. Stars danced in front of his eyes, as sweat poured out of him. His balls tightened.

"Want a drink? I only got water, 'tho"

Surprised Sasuke looked up.

"What? Just 'cause I'm stupid, I don't know hospitability?", the blonde declared.

"No", Sasuke muttered, "Not that. Just... You don't even like me..."

Naruto heaved a sigh. "It's not... Look, you may be a bastard, but that ain't reason to hate you! I was raised better than this!"

Sasuke's was close to fainting. Naruto didn't hate him? He still had a chance?

"I saw how you declined Sakura's offer to come inside. So...I guess... You're a pretty decent person", the blonde continued. He was entirely unaware of what he did to Sasuke. Said person, had a hard time breathing. Decent. Naruto didn't think anything bad about him. He could still turn this around. He just needed to make things clear. Just needed to fix what he had so brutally destroyed on his own.

"Guess, we could be mates, under different circumstances"

Mates? Sasuke breathing was bordering on hyperventilation. Them? Mates? Just one step away from lovers? Geez!

"But then again, we're going after the same girl, so...maybe in our next live, ne?" the blonde finished.

'I knew it!' the inner voice screamed, 'I knew it was all her fault! If it weren't for her, we'd be together! Just us! It would be perfect! She needs to go! She must die!'

It was quiet as Sasuke listened intently to his inner voice. Maybe he really should take Sakura out, once and for all. But if he didn't plan it to the last detail, his father's officers would surely find proof that tied him to the crime. He would be forced to go to prison. Naruto would by then fully understand their bond. He would come visit him, every day. They would still be in love with each other. But for how long could they be faithful under those circumstances? How long could Sasuke go without Naruto's touch, after he had finally been able to capture his attention? Was she really worth it? Was she worth the risk?

'No!' his inner voice answered. 'She isn't worth it! She isn't worth anything!'

"You listening?" Naruto interrupted his musing.

Sasuke met his gaze. Now. He could tell him now. It was the perfect opportunity. They could finally be together.

"Right..." Naruto said. "Just... I'll pop into the toilet and you... I don't know, just... I'll leave you now!"

Sasuke's hand shot out to grab the other's sleeve before he could think about it.

"What?" the blonde asked confused.

Yes, what? What was it he wanted? He didn't know. But when Naruto said, he'd leave him, he had had to do something. He realized something again. Telling him now, wouldn't do any good. Sakura was still in their way. He needed to make the blonde realize what they had. He needed to stick to the plan. Just a little longer, he swore.

"The drink", he lastly managed to say, "I could use that drink now!"

Naruto nodded and bought him his water, before he vanished into the bathroom.

* * *

Sasuke was left alone in the room of the one person he loved. He was surrounded by his smell, his memories, his very essence. He could not stop himself from getting up and cautiously moving around the room. He drew a map in his mind. Where what was. What smelled how. Which way the plants were turned. He couldn't get enough. It took seven steps to get to the bed, but it felt like an eternity. And then he looked down on it at long last. This was where _that person_ slept. This was where_ that _person dreamed. This was where _that person_... Sasuke's mind felt like it was exploding as it tried to rid itself of pictures of the masturbating Naruto. He tried to shift his attention and his eyes landed on a forgotten pair of shorts at the end of the bed.

They were blue and white. Bright yellow pineapples adorned the sides. They were a bit small, Sasuke observed. And then, he imagined how closely they would hug the blonde's ass. How delicious they would make it appear. They had clearly been used. They were crumbled and dirty. Sasuke hand twitched at his side.

He tried to resist. He really did. He had closed this chapter of his life! He wanted to move forward. He no longer wanted to be a stalker! He wanted to be a free man, who could make Naruto fall in love with him, like a normal person. But the urge was there. It became stronger with every passing second. Maybe just this time he could give in. No, he shook his head, if he gave in once, he would give in again and again. His hand twitched. By the look of this place, Naruto didn't know, where he put his stuff. He surely wouldn't notice anything amiss. He would forget about it at some point. He didn't keep tracks of his things. And that was just one little... No! He shouldn't! He really, really shouldn't! He really, really, really...

* * *

He ran out of the apartment as fast as he could. Naruto hadn't left the bathroom, so he had not seen him. The shorts in his pockets felt heavy as he made his way towards the subway. He could never tell anyone! No one must ever know! He swore. This was his secret!

At home, he went straight to bed. He did not bother to shower or brush his teeth. There were more pressing matters at hand. Pressing matters, that threatened to tear a hole into his pants. He quickly rid himself of all offending clothes and crawled under the covers of his bed. He was already sweating as he examined the fabric more closely. It was really old. The blue had already bleached out. The pineapples were at some places almost unrecognizable. There were stains all over it, of all kinds. Some were definitely ketchup. Some were yellow and some were white. His mind was working overtime as he understood what they were. His penis was already so hard it hurt. With trembling hands he retrieved a half-empty bottle of lube from his nightstand and purred a generous amount into his hand. Of all the fantasies he had had up until now, none came as close to the original as this one. Hell, it was almost real!

The smell, that invaded his senses, was Naruto's. The shorts, he pressed his face, were Naruto's. The voice, he heard in his head, was Naurto's. It was the same voice, that had talked to him mere hours before. His fingers still burned from the contact they had made with Naruto.

He used the very same fingers, to tease his hole. He used those fingers to enter himself and stimulate his prostate. It was those very finger, that bought him to his climax as his teeth gnawed at the fabric of the underwear.

* * *

Sasuke felt terrible after he was finished. His plan was ruined. With how little self-control he had, who could he fool? Naruto was still all he cared about. All he thought about. All he needed.

This required a new plan. Surely, he could still use Sakura, before he got rid of her once and for all. This time, he would go after Naruto's heart, though. There was no denying, that this was the only thing he craved. Attention was good. Being hated by him was better. Being loved by him was what he desired most. This time, he would get it.

In his mind, the new plan took its form slowly. He felt still disgusted by pats of it, but it was manageable this time. Better this time. It made him dizzy with anticipation of what was to come after the first installment.

* * *

He spent the next weeks trying to direct the blonde's attention at himself. It was surprisingly easy. A few looks here, a few words there, well placed mentioning of the pink haired woman ...and viola! Swiftly he became part of the blonde's life, as tiny as it was; it was all Sasuke had hoped for! He met the soccer team, talked to the coach, and watched their games from the sidelines. It was invigorating! He was so close! Soon! So very soon, they would be together!

More often than not, he bickered with Naruto. Teased him about his crush on Sakura, while his hate for her grew with every breath he took. He kept it inside. The wise man, John Dryden, once said: Beware the fury of a patient man. Sasuke was a very patient man. He had waited almost two years. And although it got harder for him with each second, he kept waiting. Just a little longer, he reminded himself every day. Only a few days weeks and it would all be worth it! They would finally be together.

All this time, he kept up his flirtatious behavior in front of Sakura. He made sure, she wouldn't get suspicious. An unnecessary effort, considering the person he was talking about. Haruna Sakura was dense. So very stupid. As an only child, her parents suffocated her with attention and love. She got everything she ever wanted, while still being an ungrateful whore. Sasuke looking at her twice just proved her parents correct. In her mind, it was prove for her irresistibility. That deluded bitch! Once this was over, he deserved an Oscar!

Four games into the season, Sakura finally became impatient enough to make the first step. Just as Sasuke had hoped. She asked him out, as he had predicted. Internally he smirked. This way, it was not his fault. It was all her doing. She showed her ugliest side to _that person, _and he didn't even need to put effort into it. She was the one who came onto him, while simultaneously pushing _that person_ away.

Sasuke had long since noticed the blonde, who had followed them behind the shed. He was aware of the stiffened shoulders and the held breath. This was it. His chance. His only chance.

Sasuke straightened, before he announced: "It's not nice, to listen in on other people's conversations, dead last!"

Sakura whirled around. Her eyes screamed bloody murder, as she spotted the blonde. "Naruto, you baka! What are you doing here?"

Naruto came into view, bit by bit. A nervous grin played around his lips and an adorable red tinted his cheeks. Sasuke felt his heartbeat quicken. He wanted nothing more than to run into the other's arms and be loved by _that person_. Almost, he thought. It was almost over. They were almost together. Just a few more minutes.

"Hi there, guys. How're doing?"

"Don't you 'hi guys'- me! You were spying on us! How dare you! This is a private conversation!", Sakura vented. She was getting more and more upset.

Sasuke smirked. As much as he hated her, she was doing a good job, in getting him what he wanted.

"But, Sakura-chan! I was just worried about you!"

"The hell you were, you moron! You just wanted to ruin my chances. The way you always do! Stupid mutt!" she kept ranting. More agitated with each word.

"No! Sakura-chan I swear, I would never..." the blond tried to explain himself and failed miserably.

"Excuse me", Sasuke interrupted, tired of watching this exchange. Tired of being left out. "I believe this involves me as well?"

The other two both turned to face him. One shocked, on embarrassed. Sasuke was amused by both.

"What was it, you wanted from me, Sakura?" he asked rudely. Knowing full well, how difficult girls imagined confession to be. For just a little, he wanted to see her suffer.

"Oh" She blushed, apparently thinking it was cute, she fiddled with her hair and picked on her already too short skirt. "Well, I was just wondering, if you would...you know...?"

"No", he said, "I don't know"

Shocked, she looked up and mustered him. Sasuke could all too well imagine, what she must be thinking. He was having a blast! Let her figure it out on her own. How he really was. What he really thought of her.

Naruto placed a tender hand on her shoulder and glared at him. "Oi! No need for attitude, asshole!"

A twinge of guilt plucked at his heart, made his stomach turn. But he would stick to the plan. For once, he needed to stick to the freaking plan! So he waited.

Sakura swallowed. Seemingly coming to a decision, she pulled back her shoulder and looked him dead in the eye. Had Sasuke not been so preoccupied with loathing her, he might actually have found it in him to respect her a little. Maybe. Probably not.

"Would you like to go out with me?" she asked, her voice steady.

Sasuke could not stop himself, from demeaning her a bit more: "Go out? Where to?"

Sakura blushed yet again. "No, I mean...uhm... Go out as in... Become a couple?"

Sasuke remained silent. He regarded her for a few more second, hating her for ruining this fun game for him, way too fast. Then he turned to Naruto and asked: "Should I? Naruto, what would you like me to say?"

"Wha...wha...Huh?", the other stuttered. The pain from the open rejection was still clearly visible in his eyes. Under no circumstances had he expected to become involved in this conversation.

Sasuke had no time for pity: "I asked, what would you have me do?"

"Sasuke-kun...?"

He completely ignored her shaky voice and zeroed in on his object of affection. Who in return got angry for his lack of emotion. His protective instinct, being too great to overlook:

"Dude! What the hell are you...? That's not my beer, mate!"

"But you like her, do you not? I'm giving you a fair chance. A choice, if you will. Show her, how much you love her and give her to me, so that she may become happy with the guy she truly loves...Or show her your love, by possessively keeping her from all men... Your choice!" he explained smugly.

"You are crazy!", the blonde breathed.

"No. I'm trying to be nice!"

"That's not being nice! That's being a jerk!" the blonde yelled agitated.

"A jerk, that's giving you a chance!" he deadpanned.

"Damn it, you fucking...!"

But the sentence was left unfinished, as Sakura gave a heartbreaking sob before she turned around and ran away. Sasuke watched her retreating back but did not move. There was no need to, as Naruto stayed glued to the spot just the same. Good. His plan worked out just perfect.

* * *

Naruto backed him against the wall and roughly grabbed his collar. "Fucking bastard, what do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"I told you", he retorted.

"Is playing with other people's feelings a hobby of yours? Is it fun to watch them cry?", he roared.

"No", Sasuke countered and then quietly added: "Just her"

Naruto let out a scream, then. He let him go, turned around and threw his hands in the air. "The fuck is wrong with you? Why her?"

Sasuke just watched him. He felt perfectly fine, seeing his plan unravel the way he had hoped it would. That was, until he took in the blonde's next words: "And here I thought you were just gay, fucking damn it!"

Suddenly the ground under his feet seemed to shift. He lost his leverage and panic took over his being. "What?"

The blonde turned to face him again. "I said", he started, "I thought, you were gay"

Just like that, his plan was in ruins. Everything was destroyed: His pride, his hope, his vengeance. Why would he say that? Why would he think that? All of it? It had to be a bad joke. "Why would you...?", he croaked, with a voice, he had never before heard coming from his mouth.

Naruto mustered him thoughtfully. "The shorts", he said and waited.

Sasuke was sure he was going to die. How would he know? All the articles lying around on the dirty floor of his apartment, how would he notice one pair of shorts, one tiny little piece of underwear, missing? Breathing became hard. "What the hell are you talking about?" he whispered. Frantically hoping he had heard wrong. That it was all in his head. That he had not been discovered. That he could find a way out of this.

"The shorts... The once you stole, remember?", the blonde kept pressing the matter.

Sasuke's mind was anxiously trying to find a solution. A good come-back, which would get him out of this situation. But his mind was blank. So instead he said: "How would you even know? Your place is such a mess; you'd lose your own head if it weren't stuck to your shoulders!" And he knew, he had just dug his own grave. He had admitted his own guild, even if he had not voiced the words.

"Maybe...But those shorts are different"

"Tch. Yeah right, how so?" he was desperate. He needed leverage. He needed a way to redirect this conversation to neutral grounds.

"They aren't mine. A friend forgot them when he stayed over..."

Sasuke's blood ran cold. "What?", he choked on the word. No! No, no, no, no, NO!

"They aren't mine. So if you have them, kindly give them back", Naruto elaborated.

Sasuke turned and tried to run away, but he failed miserably, as he simply bent over and emptied his stomach's content on the concrete.

"Damn", Naruto whispered. "You good?"

Sasuke's face burned with humiliation. Tears ran down his cheeks as he continued to throw up. His skin crawled. He desperately needed a shower. He felt dirty and used, like a rack. He imagined that this must be what it felt like to be sexually abused. Only in his case, he did it to himself. A new flash of nausea overcame him. He gagged.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" the blonde tried to calm him. He soothingly rubbed his back, as he held back his hair.

But Sasuke couldn't calm down. He had known it had been wrong to steal the underwear. He had felt like a pervert as he used them to carry out his lustful desires, but for them to be from the wrong person...

He had cheated on Naruto! He had cheated on his own feelings. He had done so, knowing better. His self-loathing made him sicker and sicker. But his stomach no longer held any content. He was empty. He felt empty. He was the worst.

* * *

He let himself be guided to a nearby bench, where he lifelessly dropped down. Naruto left him, to get some water, but Sasuke dreadfully wished, the blonde would not return. At least then, he could smother himself with the shame he felt.

All too quickly Naruto was back. He handed him a bottle of water and sat down next to him.

They didn't talk. Sasuke couldn't even look at him. Everything was messed up.

"Hey", Naruto whispered.

He didn't react. What else was he supposed to do? There was nothing he could say or do to make this right again. It was all over.

"Hey", the blonde said again, before he attentively turned to face him. "Listen…"

But Sasuke wasn't ready to listen just yet. He knew it was childish, but it was all that he could think of, so in a distressed attempt to shut himself off from this cruel world, he covered his ears with his hands and loudly hummed discordant melodies.

For seconds he felt the blonde next to him freeze, before he felt hands trying to free his ears. "No", he pleaded, "Please!", he begged. But Naruto wouldn't back off. He pried Sasuke's arms away and made him face him. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before the blonde uttered: "I lied, I'm sorry"

Sasuke blinked. "Huh?"

"The underwear. It was mine. I lied"

Sasuke blinked again. Then he started crying. "Don't lie! Don't try to make me feel better about myself! I'm horrible! I'm trash! I should just die!"

"No!" Naruto yelled, "I'm not lying! I was lying before, but not now!"

"Liar!"

"No! Yes! No, not now, before...GOD...I'm not... argh...Listen to me!"

But Sasuke wriggled and fought and cried harder still. "Liar! Liar! You just want to make me feel better! Liar! Why would you lie?"

"It was a test, okay?", Naruto screamed.

Sasuke froze, and then he stiffened. "Test? What test?"

Naruto let him go and scratched his neck. "I'm not a genius like you... I'm stupid, okay? I need help to figure things out. You especially. You follow me everywhere I go, but home. You watch me eat and take my chopsticks as souvenirs. You buy the CDs I like. You read the books, I read...But then you go and try to woo the girl I've liked for years...When I confront you, you say you're not interested and a day later you flirt with her every chance you get. ...I didn't know what to think...Or what to do... It was all too much..."

Sasuke sat completely still and listened. He was as confused as he was scared. Tears kept running down his face.

"So I went to my friends... I asked them for advice and one of them, Shika...He is kind of a genius like you and he had this ludicrous idea that you might be in love with me. ... I told him a bit about you and he ... well... he suggested that I test you, you know. To see if it was for real. ... I didn't know how to test you...I..."

Naruto halted and looked at the sky above them. He looked worn out and tired. Sasuke felt bad, because he knew it was his fault. But he wouldn't stop him, he needed to know.

Naruto ran his hands over his face, before he continued. "The day you came over, I was planning on just confronting you about it, ya know? Do it my way, just straight to the point. But when I had enough courage and came out of the bathroom, you were gone. At first I didn't notice anything. I mean, you're right, no one would notice anything amiss in that place. But the shorts you took? They are my lucky shorts. I wear them to sleep before every game. I've had them for years and I never wash them. And when I couldn't find them, I panicked. And then I remembered Shika's words... That you might be ...ya know... weird. Stalk-y kind of weird. And that you would take things from me, given the chance... I didn't believe it, but I thought, ya know...it's worth a shot..."

He chuckled nervously. "I didn't really expect anything to happen. Not a complete meltdown at least... Damn...I'm so sorry..."

Sasuke sniffled. "So they were yours?", he asked with a broken voice.

"Mhm...yeah", Naruto confirmed.

Exhilarating relief washed over him. Okay, so he was the worst stalker on the planet. So he was screwed. But at least he hadn't masturbated with a stranger's underwear. He could live with that.

He visible relaxed and they sat silently next to each other.

Naruto started to squirm next to him. Figures. Sasuke had never seen him sit still for long. He decided to relieve him of the burden and asked: "Now what?"

The blonde shrugged. "You really that into me?"

Sasuke didn't answer. His face heated, though.

"I'm not gay", the blonde said softly.

"Neither am I", Sasuke answered, equally as quiet and then he added: "But I love! And I just know, we'd be perfect together!"

"Sasuke", the blonde mumbled.

"No! Listen! We could be so great together! We are perfect for each other! Like two sides of a coin! I just know it!"

"Sasuke, we don't know each other!"

"But, yes! I know you! I know everything about you!"

"No, you don't. But that's beside the point..."

"I do! I know you! Your favorite color is orange, you favorite food is miso ramen. Your favorite movie is 'Kung fu panda' and 'While you were sleeping'. You like frogs. You don't like dogs and cats don't like you! Snakes and snails freak you out! You hate studying and love P.E. You have now parents, no family. You guardian is your godfather, who coincidentally is the author of your favorite book: 'Tales of a gutsy ninja'! He suffered a stroke last year and never fully recovered. You..."

"Enough!"

Sasuke winced. He had never heard such a harsh voice leaving that mouth. When he risked a look in the other face, he was shocked to witness pain and sorrow washing over his beloved face.

He was scared. Clearly he had messed up again. He had overstepped an invisible line. He had said something hurtful and he did not know what. Once again, their fragile relationship was endangered by him.

He didn't dare look away. Whatever it was he had done wrong, he needed to fix it. And he needed Naruto to tell him, how.

"Look man, all those thing... I didn't tell you about them. You just went ahead and stooped them up yourself. It doesn't mean anything."

When Sasuke tried to protest, Naruto would let him. He ruthlessly continued: "Even if it did...I don't know the first thing about you."

Sasuke swallowed. This wasn't it. This wasn't what was supposed to happen! What the hell was going on? If Naruto wanted to know things about him, he would tell him. He would tell him everything. Anything! Couldn't the other see? Didn't he understand? He was close to tears again. He was out of options. He felt helpless.

"What are you saying?" he sniffed.

Naruto took a deep breath, before he said: "Whatever you think we are... Whatever you imagined us to be...It's all in your head. None of it is real. I might not even be the person, you made me out to be..."

Sasuke shook his head. "No. No!"

"Please, you need to realize, that it's not real!"

"NO! If you would just listen! If you would just let me explain...", Sasuke pleaded.

"There is nothing to explain, Sasuke! You're mad!"

Finally, he had used his name. Finally. Finally. And then it was followed by the cruelest words.

He was crying again, now. His nose was clocked and his mouth produced too much spit. He was a mess. And he wanted to be consoled. By Naruto! Now! The way, he just knew, only Naruto could do it! He wanted to be hugged and kissed and...and! He broke down again.

This time Naruto didn't even attempt to touch him. He just sat there and watched him.

* * *

Sasuke felt so lost. And he kept crying. Until the sun had set. Until his throat hurt. Until there were no tears left. All the time Naruto stayed with him. But he did not move, he just kept on watching. And it hurt Sasuke so much more. But he could cry no longer.

"Done?" the blonde whispered.

Sasuke nodded. He was exhausted. He was broken.

It was quiet between them for a while. Naruto broke the silence: "I want you to stay away from Sakura."

Sasuke choked in his spit, in need to bawl once again. That stupid bitch. Why was it always her? Why was it only her? "Not you?" he answered equally as quiet.

"I want you to stay away from Sakura", the blonde merely repeated.

The hot blade of hatred, that bore into his heart, lay open a tiny flicker of hope. Maybe, there was still this one thing he could do. The one thing he could ask for. Just this once would be enough. He could finally close this chapter of his life after that. "No", he said.

"What?" Naruto was furious. Good.

"No", he repeated.

"Damn it, what the hell?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "You could persuade me to stay away from her, however."

Suspiciously Naruto gave him a once over. "What are you getting at?"

"If you... If you will have me just this once, I will stay away from her forever!", he explained.

"What? What do you mean have you... You..." It clicked. Shell-shocked, the blonde jumped up "What? Are you nuts?"

"If you refuse, I'll use Sakura in whichever I please!" he threatened.

The blonde eyed him. "You don't even feel anything for her!" he accused.

"No", Sasuke confirmed. "But I love you. If she is as important to you as you claim, you will take me up on this deal or I will crush her!"

"You wouldn't!"

Sasuke stared at him without blinking.

"She wouldn't be crushed by the likes of you! She's better than this! Better than you!"

"And yet, she let herself be played with without complaining" he deadpanned.

"Because she didn't know what an asshole you really are! She knows now, she wouldn't fall for that again! For you again! Never!" the blonde argued.

"Wanna bet?" Sasuke simply asked.

This shut the blonde up. No, he wouldn't bet in this, Sasuke knew. The risk was just too great. And who knew, next time he might really hurt her. Sasuke couldn't blame Naruto for thinking along those lines. They weren't false either. He would do anything it took, to take this woman out of the blonde's life. If he wasn't allowed to be a part of it, no one was!

"I'm not gay", the blonde hissed between clenched teeth.

"You don't have to be", Sasuke shrugged. "You are young and healthy. You'll react"

* * *

Naruto clearly didn't like to be threatened. He was in the worst mood, Sasuke had ever seen. His fists were clenched the whole way. He didn't speak. Didn't look at him. It hurt Sasuke, but he flourished in the knowledge of what was about to happen. It might only happen once, but he would make it count. He would put everything to it, he had.

They entered the subway station and Naruto headed for the train, that went opposite to their usual route.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

Naruto whirled around. "Where do you suppose we should go?", he growled.

Sasuke thought a few moments about it. He had failed to do so beforehand. True, they couldn't just go to his place. His parents were home, so was his brother. They would ask question and might even disturb them. The risk was too great to take. Naruto's place, too, was not an option. He surely wasn't prepared for what was to happen. The things they might need, would not be there. Only one option left. Sasuke's hazed mind cleared as he understood. They were taking the train into the city to find a love-hotel. He quickly nodded and started walking again.

Two high school students checking in into a love-hotel. A sight to behold.

* * *

The room was small, just one bed. No TV, no mini bar. Nothing. Just the bed. On the duvet lay condoms and small packages of lube. The normal lube and then some anal lube. Perfect. Adjoining was a small bathroom, with a toilet and a shower. Naruto walked straight over to the shower and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke didn't mind. He had showered just this morning and cleaned himself down there on a regular basis. He liked to be prepared. So he simply stripped and walked naked over to the bed. He took the condoms and lube and put both next to the pillows. They would be easily accessible there. Then he pulled the duvet from the bed and crawled onto the sheets. And then he waited.

He could hear the shower running in the other room. Knowing that the person he loved more than anyone else on this planet, was on the other side of that door, naked and wet, made his penis harden in a second.

He was growing more impatient as the seconds ticked by and turned into minutes.

Finally, the door opened and a dripping wet blonde stepped into the room. A dripping wet, steaming, naked blonde. Sasuke let out a quiet moan.

Naruto eyed him, but didn't move any closer. He had noticed the boner, surely. His eyes kept avoiding it.

"I won't help you with this. I ain't going to touch your ass! If you insist on doing it, prepare yourself!"

Sasuke tried hard to hide his disappointment but failed. Somehow he had hoped everything would work out, once they were both naked. He had been wrong again. Nonetheless, he would use this opportunity to make his dream come true. Part of his dream, anyway.

He scooted back and stretched out his legs as he reached for the lube. He was giving the blonde a clear view of his ass, he knew. He wriggled it but as he turned around, he noticed the still flaccid cock of his partner. A new stab of disappointment hit him. He ignored it. Naruto would get into the mood eventually, he was sure of it.

He spread his legs and gave Naruto a clear view of his hole as he purred a generous amount of lube into his hands.

As his hands reach for his cock, Naruto gruffly slapped his legs.

"I don't want to see this", he bit out.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be annoyed. How the hell was he going to seduce him, if he refused to watch closely. "Then turn around", he spat back.

To his surprise Naruto did just that. In fact he got up and walked back over to the bathroom. Sasuke was taken aback, even more so when Naruto said: "Call me, when you're done!" and locked himself into the bathroom.

For moments Sasuke didn't move. His confidence had left him. He was worried, of what would happen next. At this rate, Naruto wasn't even going to get hard. They would not share this experience. Naruto would not become addicted to his body. And if that didn't happen that would really only have this one night and then their path would not cross again.

He couldn't let this happen! He needed to do everything within his power, to make the blonde fall for him. And he only had this one last chance. Tonight would decide it all.

Failure was not an option!

All he needed was a good approach. He knew the blonde! He knew everything about him. And he would use this knowledge against him! He was too proud to admit his attraction to him? Fine, he would use that against him!

Sasuke stroked himself back to full hardness. For some time he only leisurely stroked his penis, then his hand traveled further south and lightly caressed his hole. He had masturbated just last night, his thoughts circling around the blonde in the next room. His body still tingled with the memories. He pushed the first finger inside him and stayed still for some seconds, before he slowly pulled it out again. Pushed it in again. Out again. In. Out. He added a second finger. In. Out. He pulled them in opposite directions, pushed them deeper. He added a third finger. In. Out. His other hand kept playing with his dick, all the while. He moaned. He felt himself getting closer. He knew he needed to stop, but it was getting better with each stroke, each pumping of his wrist.

"Nnn...Naruto!", he gasped.

The bathroom door opened and revealed said person.

Sasuke was in too big a haze to notice the impressive erection the other was spotting.

"You still need me?", he asked huskily.

Sasuke whimpered. Of course he needed him! He had always needed him! He didn't voice his thoughts instead turned onto his hands and knees and wriggled his ass at Naruto. "Come!",he said and looked over his shoulder.

Reluctantly the blonde walked over to the bed. His hands ran over his back and Sasuke moaned. He was so damn close!

"Just...", he panted, "Just don't come the moment you put it in!"

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah, right"

The blonde accepted the condom that lay forgotten on the end of the bed and rolled it on. He positioned himself behind Sasuke. His hands travelled once along his back before they parted his ass cheeks.

Sasuke could feel the other just staring at his winking asshole. It made him moan yet again.

"Right then", the blonde chuckled suddenly nervously. "I'll enter then...Just like that?"

"Just do it!", Sasuke urged him.

And Naruto did. His blunt head poked at him, before it was slowly but steadily pushed forward.

It was all Sasuke had ever dreamed of. All he had ever wanted. He cried out and his whole body jerked. His arm could no longer support him and his face collided with the mattress.

Narúto froze. He was still seated within him. "Dude..Did you just...?" Hesitantly, he reached a hand around Sasuke in search for the tell-tale wetness which was unmistakably there. He swallowed loudly before he tried to pull out.

Reflexively, Sasuke's hand shot out behind him and clawed at the other ass, pulling it flush against him.

"No", he pleaded. "Please, no! Not yet!"

"Dude, you already came!"

"But I can still keep going, I'm not done yet. I'm still hard!", he whimpered hopelessly.

And miraculously the blonde remained where he was. He just stayed like this.

Sasuke sobbed. Why did Naruto have to be so nice? He clearly wanted to be anywhere but here with him. He clearly thought him crazy. He hated him! So why was he such a good person, that he would stay with him?

Sasuke let his head rest on the pillow as he held still and tried to enjoy the fulfillment he felt this very moment.

It was Naruto's held-back painful groan, that brought him back to reality. "Damn it! Say I can move! I need to move!"

Sasuke's head snapped back up so fast, it made an ugly sound. But as he looked over his shoulder and detected the blonde sweating behind him, as he noticed the way his muscles were strained, he forgot everything around him.

"Yes!", He breathed, "Move!"

And Naruto did. Oh, he did. He snapped his hips forward once, before he pulled out almost all the way and forcefully pushed back in. He was so forceful. It was so good.

Sasuke moaned. His erection was building again, as Naruto repeatedly slammed into him.

"Wait", he pleaded. He sobbed. He bled. "Wait!"

"What?", Naruto asked without slowing down even for a second.

"I...Ah...Please! You face! Let me see it!", he begged.

A second later, Naruto left him and turned him around. He was barely on his back, as Naruto was on him again. In him again. Pounding him again.

Sasuke clawed at the others back, bit his shoulder. Moaned. Screamed. And loved it.

Naruto was just as frantic. His hips jerked brutally as his teeth scraped along his neck and chest.

"Shit! Shit!", Naruto kept repeating over and over. Each time concluded with a snap of his hips. "SHIT!" he yelled as he delivered the hardest blow yet. But he didn't come. Only Sasuke came a second time. He shuddered and moaned and cried. And begged for Naruto to keep going.

The blonde complied. He pulled Sasuke with him into a sitting position and bounced him up and down on his lap. Up and down. Faster. Harder. Better.

Sasuke kept shuddering. Kept coming, even if there was no juice left to spill.

Naruto watched him. Caressed him. Bit him. Loved him.

Yes, in this very moment, Sasuke was sure, he was loved. So very much. So very dearly.

He wanted to keep going. He wanted to keep feeling Naruto, but his body protested. Stronger and stronger, it went against his will. It was tired and worn out. It needed a break. Only his body, not his mind. Yet, he couldn't win against it. His legs were already limply falling to his sides. His arms had lost the strength to hold onto Naruto. He was a plush toy begging to be played with.

Naruto bounced him a few more times, before he threw him back onto the bed and pulled out.

Sasuke wanted him back. He wanted to raise his hands and pull him back. Wanted to beg for that warmth again but he was to weak. His eyes fluttered. He was barely conscious.

"Sasuke", the blonde above him said as he caressed his hair. "Hey"

"Mhm", it took his best efforts to make his vocal cords vibrate enough to make that tiny sound.

"I'm not done yet", he whispered.

Sasuke felt like smiling a shit-eating grin, but he was too tired. He managed to lift a corner of his mouth, somehow. "Come", he breathed.

And as he felt the man enter him again, he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

When he woke up, he was alone in the cheap hotel under the thin covers of the bed. He was freezing. He was hurting all over. But first and foremost, he was alone. He dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. He cleaned himself as well as he could and hopelessly tried to not think too much. He still couldn't contain the tears that once again streamed down his face.

* * *

Time passed as if nothing had happened. As if his world had not been turned upside down. As if he had not lost all reason to live. As if fate had not have its way with him.

Every morning he would wake up to another dull day.  
Every morning he would be confronted with his broken heart and shattered soul.  
Every morning he would need face his empty world.

A world without Naruto. A world without the other half of his soul.

* * *

It was a week after their faithful encounter, when Sakura approached him in school.

"Sasuke-kun?", she hesitantly asked.

He didn't turn to look at her. She was no longer important in any aspect. She had played her part. She had been useful. But that trait of her had expired a long time ago.

"Sasuke-kun", she said, this time louder, more confident. "We need to talk!"

Sasuke laughed bitterly. "There nothing to talk about. There is no we!"

He walked away.

* * *

The next day Juugo took hold of him. He silently regarded him. Waited for an explanation, that wouldn't come.

Sasuke walked away.

* * *

A week later, Sasuke spotted Juugo as he crossed the way from the soccer field to the school building. Questions arose in Sasuke's mind. Anger and jealousy bubbled within him. Then he remembered, that it was no longer his right to feel any of that. That he had ended this chapter of his life, the moment he had woken up alone.

He turned around and walked away.

* * *

The student council was supposed to meet at three-thirty p.m. on Thursday but when Sasuke opened the door to the meeting room, it was empty. He stepped inside anyway and walked over to his spot at the head of the circle.

He could see the soccer practice. He noticed straight away, that _that person_ was missing. He kept watching for another ten minutes. Then the door to the room opened and a single person walked inside and closed the door behind them. Sasuke didn't turn to greet the other.

"You're late", he simply said.

The person behind chuckled and a shudder traveled along Sasuke's spine. He knew that chuckle! He didn't dare confirm it.

"Funny that", _that person_ said, "I thought I was right on time"

Sasuke didn't move. He waited. Prayed.

Naruto walked over to his chair and looked over his shoulder. "Nice view!", he commented.

Sasuke willed his heart beat to slow down. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"That's a long story, actually...", was all the answer he got.

It was silent for minutes until Sasuke could take it no longer: "I have time. Apparently the other members of the council are all bailing on me!"

"Actually", the blonde started again, "They are the whole story"

Sasuke blinked confused. What?

"You see", the blonde continued, "they all think you have been acting kinda strange lately. Sakura-chan came over to my house just the other day and demanded to know, what I did to you. Imagine that. Of course I didn't tell her."

Sasuke was blinded by fury. Sakura had gone to his place? Had set foot onto holy ground?...He stopped himself. Sakura was no longer his concern. That ground was no longer holy.

"Yeah...And just before that your friend...Juugo?...He came to soccer practice and wished to talk to me. Asked, if I knew what was wrong with you. Whatever gave him the idea, I might know?"

Sasuke felt the other's stare, but he refused to give in. He stubbornly looked out of the window. His head hurt from all the questions, that swirled around in it. Juugo? He had known? All along?

"That's not all, my cousin, Karin, she called me and demanded that I grovel in the dirt and apologize for whatever I did to you"

Karin too? Had they all known? From the beginning. The only one who was left was...

"Oh, and Suigetsu? He offered me the pool, if I knew a way to lift your mood"

Sasuke closed his eyes. So really everyone knew. Maybe they didn't know, which kind of relationship they shared, but they all knew, it was something special. Was he really that obvious? Had he dispelled his feeling that openly?

"If that's all", he mustered to say, "I'd like for you to leave now. I will handle my council members by myself."

It was quiet but the blonde did not move. Finally he said "You're still kind of an asshole, you know that?"

Sasuke stayed silent.

"Anyway, that's not all, actually. I came here to get your opinion on something" Naruto looked at him from the side, but Sasuke suppressed all hope that was threatening to bubble to the surface. Hoping for something big now was dangerous. It was most likely something trivial. So he needed to stay calm. He needed to let his heart heal.

"You know...", the blonde started, "I'm not gay"

"..." See? If he had dared to hope, even for a second, what was left of his heart would have been broken just a little more.

"But there is this guy", the blonde continued unfazed. And again, it took all of Sasuke's willpower to suppress any and all hope. "He is crazy, really. He used to stalk me and stuff. So he followed me anywhere, like a puppy. I got so used to him being my shadow, sometimes I would look for him, if I couldn't feel him behind me. At one point he went after the same girl like me, just for kinks. To make me jealous or some shit like this. We had a huge fall out after this. But then one thing led to another and we spent a night together", he continued.

Despite his best efforts, Sasuke looked up. His ear were almost bleeding as they strained to hear what was going to come out of the other's mouth sooner.

"He never came near me after that. Kept his distance and stuff. I was so used to his presence, I started to miss him really bad, afterhe was gone. And, the funny thing is... After some time, my eyes would look for him. And once they spotted him, they would follow him. _I_ followed him. I learned a lot about him that way. And it made me realize some things. It made me understand him a little better. "

Naruto turned to look at him. "I'm a bit stupid so I often need the help of others. ... What would you say? Am I crazy enough to ask my stalker on a date?"

~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Tell me what you think, criticize, whatever. I'd like to hear it!

P.S.: To those who follow '_Perfection is hard to come by_': Fret not, my readers! It will be continued. I sincerely hope to upload the next chapter in a couple of days!...I thought I could do it this week, I was wrong. Sorry.


End file.
